The neurophysiology of bladder function is very complex. Fortunately the uptake and transfer of protein (especially tritiated H3-amino acid, HRP or H3-HRP) minor nerve fibers has become a reliable and practical technique widely applied in the field of neuroanatomy. Using these techniques concerted effort is being made to work out peripheral and central nervous controls over genitourinary function. Many controversies remain unsettled as to the peripheral interactions between sympathetic, parasympathetic and somatic influence on the lower urinary tract, as well as the methods by which excitation and inhibition of micturition reflexes through CNS centers is effected. As a result, treatment protocols, (applied to clinical problems), whether pharmacological or involving surgical reconstruction, often fail or substitute a compromised situation for the normal. Through an appreciation for the importance of sympathetic parasympathetic and somatic innervation of the lower urinary tract, disease patterns can be better understood and proper therapy applied. Once neural cells have been labelled, they can be further studied for possible cholinergic or adrenergic influences, the principle of which can be applied clinically through pharmacologic treatment protocols. Also use of neural stimulation as a treatment for incontinence,urinary retention or impotence can be developed and applied with greater understanding and efficiency.